Tier List
This is a form of Car Classification. For another way to see this, see Car Classification or Car Types. A Tier List is a rating of more than 2 items in most games, comparing who/what is the best. For example, the Super Smash Bros Brawl Tier List states Meta Knight as 1st place in that list. In the Need For Madness saga, however, the list is split into 2 categories; racing and wasting. Though some of the positions are under debate and critism, these are the most accepted car levels. Racing Class A These are cars with above average racing. They are the best candidates of winning a race. Class B Most of these are not suited for racing, and are used by more experianced players. Wasting Class A These cars are preferable for wasting. Class B These cars are not used for wasting, or are below average wasting. Overview The tier list shows how good a car exceeds at a skill. Lower ranking cars will have a harder time winning over a higher ranking car in the same catagory (Wasting or Racing). However, it does not fully show its abillities. For example, for M A S H E E N, only DR and EL KING can hardly waste him, and anyone below will have even more trouble doing so. Radical One also fails to waste M A S H E E N despite being almost above EL KING. Also, Mighty Eight and Radical One are almost the speed and acceleration, Formula 7 has the best speed. Even though Formula 7 has absymal power save, he is ranked 3rd. Athough F7 has the best racing (Minus Power Save), Mighty Eight has overall the best racing. Radical One has become less of a racer and more of a waster, because he can send cars flying. Even through that, he is still a racer. An important factor in wasting is the car's speed. Many fast cars like Radical One and MAX Revenge are generally graded good as they have the abillity to send cars flying or spinning away from you. Also, while Radical One is below EL KING, the former has little trouble in winning. Because Formula 7 can do Double-Deaths, he is ranked higher than Nimi. The tier list is also used for ranking overall cars. Cars that have low rankings for both lists are considered "low" grade, while anyone with both lists high are "high" ranking cars. Controversy and arguments Many people have argued with the placement of the cars, some up to the point of insulting. However, the most argued are listed below. Radical One and Mighty Eight Argument: '''Mighty Eight is actually more verestile on the ground, and though he has poor stunts, most stages do not contain many important ramps. He has a better Endurance than Radical One, and can easily regain lost power though Speedbumps. His dominace on the ground proves to be an important threat to speed cars such as Formula 7 and DR Monstaa. '''Reasoning: Radical One can easily make up for his ground speed with his extreme Forward Loops, which send him in the air much faster than he is on flat ground. He also has the Aerial Boost to even him with other racers, and though is handling is not the best, on straight roads he proves best. He can perform series of fast rolls that aid him in race. Mighty Eight's racing is heavily reliable on his Power, and performing stunts to gain so slows him down, making him an easy suspect to outracing. DR Monstaa and M A S H E E N Argument: DR Monstaa is much faster than M A S H E E N, thus is more versatile in terms of hunting down cars. M A S H E E N is only capable of Wasting through the Camping technique, and is useless on straight-line races like The Stretch. Though it takes several hits from DR to waste M A S H E E N, his massive spin attack can easily waste any car, whereas M A S H E E N will not be able to waste anyone if they have passed a blockade. Reasoning: M A S H E E N, while slow, is the strongest car in the while series, and only through sliding under or massive hits from the Big 3 will land him damage. DR, on the other hand, takes damage from nearly everything an ordinary car would, such as Hazards and Obstacles. Camping is actually a mind game battle, and focuses on predicting shortcuts and routes of evasion. M A S H E E N has many, many ways of wasting other than hunting down cars, due to his massive OHKO ability. Despite his slow speed, he is surprisingly fast on straight routes, and can catch up with slower cars like Nimi and Kool Kat. M A S H E E N also has a very high powersave, being able to go through whole games without needing to perform a single stunt- though it is quite unadvised to not refill power when needed. Category:Browse Category:Game Features Category:Car Classification Category:Car Statistics